


two paper airplanes flying

by blazeofglory



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: “we live in halls opposite each other and I keep seeing you changing through your window.”</p>
<p>Enjolras feels guilty about looking, but he can't help it that this stranger is <i>gorgeous.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	two paper airplanes flying

Enjolras was having a little bit of a… problem. Courfeyrac had laughed at him when he expressed this sentiment, though, and told him that he had the _opposite_ of a problem, but Enjolras disagreed. It wasn’t exactly a bad thing, but he felt guilty. The beautiful guy in Murphy Hall probably had no idea that their windows directly faced each other-- and certainly he hadn’t noticed that people could see him when he got dressed. Why on earth wouldn’t he close the curtains? Maybe he didn’t have curtains?

Enjolras didn’t want to look; out of respect for this guy. It proved hard, though, with his desk right in front of the window, he found himself staring into the guy’s room all the time. It was small, probably a single just like his, and a complete mess. There were often people in there, packed in like sardines every Friday night, but it was usually just the one guy. He was gorgeous, short and tan and curly-haired, with abs that Enjolras really wanted to get to know up close. God, that sounded so perverted, but _he couldn’t help it._

It was another late night at his desk, studying well into the morning, when Enjolras noticed the light come on in the room across from his. He tried to keep working, not looking up at all, but his eyes betrayed him. He glanced up, and of course the man was in the window, his back to Enjolras. He was shirtless, of course, and Enjolras blushed because _wow, he has such a nice back_. And then he absolutely died because the stranger was taking off his pants, and in a second, he was stood in front of the window in only skintight briefs. Enjolras looked away quickly-- this was definitely inappropriate of him and he was invading this man’s privacy, and god, he was a total pervert and he should _not_ be turned on right now.

It was 4am, his computer told him, so definitely bedtime. He stood quickly, eager to get away from the tempting sight in front of him, and his sudden movement must’ve caught the man’s eye, because he turned, their eyes locking. The stranger raised a brow, smirking a little. Enjolras, blushing, waved awkwardly, taken aback by that gorgeous face and the perfect abs that he’d already seen so many times, and _fuck_ , he was staring again. What was this, a Taylor Swift music video? He wasn’t about to hold up a piece of paper and tell this guy to call him-- he was probably already uncomfortable.

Enjolras brought down his blinds, but didn’t close them yet. The man was still watching him, a disconcerting role reversal. He knew he should close the blinds and go to bed, but he couldn’t. Not yet. It was a testament to how sleep deprived he was that he thought it was a perfectly good idea to return this handsome stranger’s accidental favor. He turned away from the window and started unbuttoning his shirt, heart pounding in his chest, the man’s eyes almost a physical presence in the room.

Sure enough, when Enjolras turned back to the window, a faint blush on his cheeks, the man was still watching, though his smirk was gone. He looked almost intrigued, a thoughtful look on his face that Enjolras would kill to see up close. He let his shirt fall from his shoulders to the floor, hoping the stranger’s eyes followed its movement. Enjolras knew, in an abstract sort of way, that people found him attractive-- he didn’t understand it, really. His long hair was a mess in a bun and he certainly didn’t have any muscles, though he was rather lean. Usually, he paid no mind to what others thought, but he wanted… he wanted this stranger, this beautiful man, to find him attractive.

Their eyes locked again, over the short distance between them. The space between Murphy and Scott Halls was just a small pathway; couldn’t be more than a few feet. They were so close, but in two very different rooms, and yet Enjolras felt that this was the most intimate experience he’d had in months. He slid his pants off, having to wriggle a little because they were so tight, and when he looked up, the brunette was smiling at him. The smile faded, though, turned into something _hungry_ as his eyes traveled down Enjolras’s body, lingering on the bright red briefs pulled tight over his erection. They were both in just their underwear, the open blinds the only real barrier between them.

Enjolras stood there uncertainly, unsure what to do next-- should he close the blinds now? Go to bed? Have a shameful wank and try not to think about if this stranger was doing the same thing? The other man answered his questions, though, when he leaned forward and opened his window. Enjolras pulled his blinds up and followed suit, leaning on the windowsill, a tentative smile on his face.

“Hello,” the brunette greeted, grinning. “All these times you’ve seen me, I wondered if you’d ever reciprocate.”

Enjolras blushed again, glancing away, then back quickly, unable to look away from such a gorgeous face for so long. “I didn’t think you were doing it on purpose. I thought I was… invading your privacy.”

The man laughed, the sound carrying over easily, as beautiful as his face. “I wanted you to notice me the second I saw you. I’m Grantaire, by the way.”

“Enjolras,” he replied, smiling easily now. They were flirting, right? This was all very… new to him. “I’ve definitely noticed you.”

Grantaire yawned, reminding Enjolras how late it was-- or, well, early. Grantaire looked a little apologetic now. “I’m going to have to change clothes again tomorrow,” he said slowly, mischief and promises in his eyes. “Watch for me and I’ll watch for you.”

Enjolras nodded, lost for words. Grantaire nodded back, still smiling, then closed his window. He didn’t close the blinds or the curtains; just turned off the lights. Enjolras finally stepped away, closing the window and then the blinds. Maybe it was so late in the night that he was hallucinating? Was this a dream? This kind of stuff just didn’t happen to him. It didn’t happen to _anybody_ outside of a porno.

Perhaps, in the morning, everything would make a little more sense. Enjolras fell into bed, exhausted, and was out in a second.


End file.
